Truth or Dare
by reader-chic-2
Summary: It's been three years, and Nico and Will have stayed friends. They flirt, but neither are brave enough to admit their feelings. Their friends are fed up. So they take things into their own hands, and with a little alcohol and fireside games, some magic spell is cast over them they cannot escape from without finishing… (Post BoO) (SMUT & FLUFF) (2-shot)
1. Chapter 1

**Truth or Dare**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

 **Warning: this chapter T. Part 2 is VERY VERY M. It's a 2 shot!**

 **Also, I wrote this on an airplane right on my phone. It is very unedited, and I'm sorry.**

* * *

"Nico, it's been three years. Don't you think you should tell him?" Jason Grace wasn't the pushy type, which was why his words so confused the Italian boy. Their swords clanged together with a loud clash, and he snarled at the blonde.

"Tell him _what_?"

Jason rolled his eyes as he parried Nico's next attempt as slashing through his throat. "You know what I'm talking about."

Jason stepped back to catch his breath, and Nico chose that moment to strike. He lunged forward, twisted his sword around Jason's, and successfully disarmed the famous son of Jupiter. Nico broke into a sweaty grin as Jason fell back on his rump.

Clapping sounded from the entrance to the training room. Nico slowly turned around as Jason grumbled, "You got that from Percy."

Will Solace was dressed in his full surgeon gear, complete with flip-flops. His blonde hair, however, was a mess of blonde curls that seemed coated with saltwater; he'd taken a run on the beach this morning. "Somebody is out of practice!"

Jason climbed his way to his feet and sighed. "I know I am. These gods are too damn picky about their shrines. I have no time to myself!"

"Or I'm just better than you now," Nico smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. Will slung an arm around his shoulders and nuzzled his hair, making Nico cringe inwardly.

"Well that much is obvious," he laughed with the sound of a baby's laugh. It was so innocent and pure that it was hard to imagine some of the dirtier things he'd said before. Of course, they were only to Nico. It was a secret side of Will he rather enjoyed. "I came to tell you guys that Percy and Annabeth arrived. They're in the infirmary. Let's just say it wasn't an easy trip for them."

Nico and Jason laughed. At this point, it was doubtful for neither Percy nor Annabeth to gain serious injuries since they did survive Tartarus and all. So the three of them strolled calmly to the infirmary only to find Annabeth and Percy bickering while Percy played with his bandage. It was soaked in blood, wrapped firmly around his naked torso.

He looked up. "Hey guys," Percy said with as much casualness as if they'd met at the gym. Will cursed and ran to his side, shoving him back on the bed.

"See, Percy, I told you not to move!"

"But then how else would I get a kiss from you?" He batted his eyes as Will cut off his bandage.

Nico had to admit. Seeing his old crush being handled by his new crush made him uneasy. But did crush really qualify what he felt for Will? Three years is more than a crush. Three years is...

"What happened? Run into Nyx again?" Jason joked, but nobody else laughed. The silence in the room pulled at Nico's nerves, and he felt his blood run dry. Sometimes, Jason made jokes about their journey through Tartarus. It was only six months ago when they were last all together that Percy and Annabeth opened up about their journey, and that was because they were drunk. Will laughed nervously as he shifted his gaze between Jason and Nico. Nico grimaced, and Will set straight to work redoing the stitches.

Will would never begin to joke about something like that. His humor was happy humor. Even so, he might have been tempted to laugh once upon a time, but now he knew. Somehow, Will managed to pull Nico's story out of him.

. . .

Nico bolted awake in a cold sweat. His scream died in his mouth as the darkness around him seemed so much brighter than the darkness in his dreams. His eyes bounced around the room, and his hands clutched the sword that he stowed beneath his bed. He couldn't sleep without it there.

It was a dream - it was a memory. A dream would be created by his mind. Even Nico wasn't capable of creating Tartarus. Hands shaking, he pulled himself out of bed.

Hazel's head was peeping out from behind the curtain. Nico looked at her with tired, annoyed eyes. Her head disappeared and he caught her concerned whispers.

"Never sleeps...since I got here...help him, please."

She called out in a loud voice as the curtain pulled back slightly. "You can't just go in unannounced! He's not decent!"

There was that laughter that made Nico's heart flutter in a good way. "I've got him, Hazel."

Nico was still breathless by the time Will crouched in front of him. He was smiling, but Nico recognized the force behind his eyes to keep him going. Will grabbed Nico's hand. "Hey."

"Hey," Nico whispered back, voice trembling with unshed tears.

"Want to come to the infirmary with me?"

Nico shook his head, staring at his hands. He didn't want to go anywhere except possibly disappear. It had been two years and he still had nightmares about Tartarus. It was bad enough Hazel had to endure them during her short visit, but Nico didn't want to put other patients through his misery, too.

"It's empty tonight." Will brushed hair out of Nico's eyes, and for once Nico didn't pull away. His warm touch was such a drastic difference from the cold fingers of his mind. Will leaned in close, close enough that Nico could feel his sunshine filled breath on his cheeks. "I'd stay with you here, but I don't think your sister would approve." Nico blushed and hung his head. Reluctantly, he nodded. Will breathed out with relief. "Good. Now throw some clothes on. Only I get to see your nice ass abs, yeah?"

He didn't wait to see Nico nearly faint. His lewd comments always left Nico's head swimming. After calming down, Nico dressed while Will informed Hazel he'd have him back by breakfast.

When Nico emerged, Hazel gave him a hug and ran back to her bed before she burst into tears. He could hear them anyways. Nico's heart only sank more. He hated doing this to her. It wasn't fair. She didn't deserve this. She just wanted to see her brother happy, but Nico was never happy.

Will hooked an arm through one of Nico's and pulled him out the door as if knowing his very thoughts. "Now how come she gets to hug you and I can't?"

Exhaustion swept over Nico, and he leaned his head into Will's shoulder. "You have hugged me. Remember last week when this happened?"

Will huffed indignantly. "I want to be able to hug you when you aren't suffering from nightmares."

Nico nodded tiredly as they neared the infirmary doors. "Okay."

Will's face lit up. He bounded up the stairs and unlocked the door. "In we go," he said, and his cheeriness began to frustrate Nico. If only he knew...if he was there, would he be this happy? "The beds are bigger in the back."

Nico sat on the edge of the bed while Will prepared some warm milk. He hated it plain so Will added sugar in it. Handing it to the Italian boy, Will quieted for a few minutes. "What were the dreams like this time?"

Nico had never told anyone the specifics of his dreams because they weren't dreams. They were real. He knew the fear. He knew the pain. He knew the loneliness. Speaking about it never seemed like an option. Nobody could know just how messed up he was. But when Nico watched Will's knew jumping up and down, he wants to put his pain on him. He wanted Will to have an idea into what he went through. At sadistic as it was, Nico wanted Will to grow a little darker. He could be serious, but there were times he just had no clue.

"They weren't dreams. They were memories," Nico mumbled, hands clenched between his legs, "from when I was in Tartarus."

Will didn't move or speak for half a minute. Then, he scooted so close that their legs were touching and sparks were sending Nico's body alive. "Will you tell me about it?" Nico didn't answer. "I want to know, Nico. I hate not knowing what happened. And I hate that you've kept it jumbled inside you for years."

Nico nodded. He fell back on the bed before deciding to simply climb in it, opening the covers on Will's side. He crawled inside hesitantly, and Nico didn't know if it was because he was so tired or because he simply wanted to feel his touch, but he scooted closer. Will wrapped an arm under Nico's head.

With a shaky breath, Nico began from the beginning. He didn't mean to continue to the end. He didn't mean for his tears to turn into sobs. And he didn't mean to keep speaking into dawn. But that's how long it took. That's what happened when he spoke about it. Everything from there crushed him, even when he simply remembered it.

Will didn't mind.

He listened until there was nothing else to listen to. He held Nico when his trembling tears became too much. And when Hazel came into the infirmary the next morning to seep Nico, she didn't say a word when she found him wrapped in Will's arms.

. . .

Will coughed and brought Nico back to the present. Jason seemed to recognize his mistake. He began backing towards the door. "Uh, I'm just going to go get the fire ready."

"Fire?" Nico asked. His eyes were locked onto Will, subconsciously (okay maybe more consciously than he'd like to admit) making sure he was being purely professional with no wandering eyes. Nico, of all people, knew how attractive Percy was.

Well, maybe Annabeth knew better, but still.

Percy grinned at him. "Chiron said we could have our own fire on the beach since it's a special occasion."

He rolled his eyes. "Just because you're his favorite."

Percy shrugged. "Tell Piper to snag some of her love potion stuff!"

"Aphrodisiac?" Annabeth clarified with a scoff. "Why in hades would you want that?"

Percy crossed his arms behind his head as Will finished the stitches. "So I can get laid again." Annabeth's eyes went wide alongside her mouth as she prepared to badmouth him with every word in the dictionary. Percy cut her off. "It's been en entire week!"

Nico, Will, and Jason burst out laughing. Annabeth stomped on Percy's foot. Will pushed him upward as he bent to rub his toes. As he wrapped, he murmured, "Try three years..."

Nico's blood ran cold. Their eyes met momentarily before Nico began backing up with Jason as well. "Come on. I'll help you with the fire," he said and practically dragged Jason out the door. He continued laughing all the way to the beach.

"Hmm, it sounds like he's been holding out for someone."

"Shut up, Grace."

. . .

"Don't freak out."

That was never a good sign, especially from Will Solace. His charming smile wavered as they walked along the beach, headed back toward the fire where the other sons from the big three and their partners were awaiting them.

"Let me hear it," Nico sighed with annoyance, but really Will's adorable mess up made Nico's heart swell. The first time, he was terrified to admit that he'd _accidentally_ stolen Nico's sweatshirt and _accidentally_ ripped the top because 'it choked me!' Nico hasn't taken that sweatshirt off since then.

"So, um, remember the other day?" Will began. He was hardly ever nervous. Nico loved it. Will scratched the back of his neck. "When I, like, hugged you from behind at the campfire?"

Nico's cheeks immediately flushed with color. His head swam with mischief and euphoria. "Yeah," he squeaked and loathed his voice. Will began to speak, but Nico remembered Jason's words. He didn't have the guts to tell him, but if Will could flirt, then so could Nico. "Actually. No. What do you mean by hugging from behind?"

Will faltered, and then his eyes grew that dirty glint in them. "Well, it's when I come up from behind you and...well, it's like this," he said and stopped walking to move behind Nico. His arms wound around Nico's waist and rested just above his waistband, sending nervous energy flowing through both of their bodies. Nico felt his heat warm his back, and felt his hips press against his butt firmly. Will's voice made Nico shiver as he spoke in his ear. "Do you remember what else I did?"

Nico couldn't breathe to answer, so he shook his head even though he distinctly remember what Will did. Nico braced himself for his touch, and his body melted into him as Will's hands slipped under Nico's shirt, fingers moving up and down his abs.

"So," Will hummed as his chin rested on Will's shoulder, lips hovering next to his ear. "My siblings saw me do this."

Nico stopped breathing. "Uh, who exactly?"

"Austin and Kayla."

Nico blew out a breath of relief. He relaxed under Will's hand as it pressed firmly against his torso, no longer being light with his interests. "I - that's okay."

"It is?" Will asked, concern soaking his words. Nico nodded as his eyes slipped closed. He hummed into him.

"They always tease us. What's new?" Nico mumbled. Will chuckled softly and continued playing Nico's body like an instrument, strumming the right spots at exactly the right time. Will didn't kiss his neck, but his lips rested warmly against it. Nico's heart was pounding in his chest. It only got worse when Will's hands inched under his waistband.

"Will! I think Percy burned himself!" Jason yelled. Will's forehead fell on Nico's shoulder with a groan of disappointment. His hand slipped away from Nico, and Nico had to stop himself from whining.

"When will Percy stop getting in the way?" Will huffed as he began jogging toward the fire. Again, Nico felt a chill run through him. If he had hope, which he didn't, but if he did, Nico would think that maybe Will was into him. Maybe Will never made a move on him because he thought he was still hung up on Percy.

But Nico knew better than that. He refused to get his hopes up only to be crushed again. While his thing for Solace wasn't as unhealthy as his infatuation for Percy was, his thing for Will went so much deeper.

He couldn't risk losing Will.

. . .

Will cursed each and everyone sitting at the fire. Percy was grumbling, "Why did it have to be me who got hurt?"

"Because you're the most believable to be hurt, seaweed brain," Annabeth snickered as she sat at Percy's side. He was clutching his hand, and Will spotted a red hot burn on his arm. Will crossed his arms.

"What did you do now?"

Piper wrapped an arm around Will's shoulders, casting glances behind her shoulder as if checking on something, or someone. They walked a ways away from the fire. "So. Will. How are things?"

"Fine. What about Percy?"

She waved a hand. "He can step into the ocean and heal himself. We just needed a reason to get you away from Nico."

Will frowned, slightly insulted. "Why?"

Piper didn't answer directly. "You're bisexual, right?" Will nodded hesitantly. "Does Nico know that?"

He knew where this was going. With a look of cowardliness, he watched their feet move along the sand. "No. I mean...he might suspect but you know Nico."

She nodded and stopped, hands on Will's shoulders as she stared directly into his eyes. Will was struck once again with her beauty. He adored her eyes, yes, but Annabeth's were equally as beautiful. The thing he loved about Piper was her attitude. She didn't let anyone define her except herself. "Well that's fine. We're going to play a classic game of truth or dare to settle this problem." Will's eyes went wide. She held her hands up in surrender. "It was Lacy's idea."

"Why does Lacy know about this apparent problem?" Will huffed, taking on his 'Nico' tone. That's what Kayla called it. She said he hung out with Nico so much he's also grown a tone exactly like his.

"Kayla told her," Piper said. "You like him, right? And I mean seriously like him. Nico doesn't deserve to be played with."

Will felt anger rising in him even at the bare notion of him toying with Nico. Costs clenched, he grunted, "I think I'm in love with him, if that answers your question."

Piper grimaced. He could see the look of understanding in her eyes. She knew what it was like to love somebody and not have the courage to tell him. She rests a hand on his arm. "He won't admit it, not even to Jason, but we know he loves you, too."

That didn't help Will. He was pretty sure of that, too, but not enough to give him the courage to ask him out. He'd been slowly building up, like the hug from earlier, but speaking the words directly to his face was a whole other story.

"If you think we're picking on you or Nico, it's because we just want you guys to get together. Will you go through with our dares? Nico might chicken out, but we only need one of you to do them."

Will crossed his arms. He wasn't quite comfortable with starting their relationship off of dares. However, he knew they wouldn't be doing the dares just because they were dared. It was time, too. And Will, however confidant he appeared to be, was simply not. Nico was the only one who knew that.

. . .

"Ow, ow, ow!" Will cursed as he hobbled out of the sea. Nico had an arm around him, supporting his body. If Will weren't in so much pain, he'd be flying off the moon with excitement. Nico. Shirtless. Him. Shirtless. Touching!

"You're making it worse - oh just stop," Nico grumbled. Will frowned with pain, and then Nico scooped his arms under Will's legs, catching him before he fell again. Nico continued on shore with Will cradled against his chest.

"I didn't think," Will paused to curse as Poseidon for creating pointy shells, "you could carry me."

Nico smirked, raising an eyebrow. "You may be taller, Solace, but I'm stronger. My sword isn't light. I do, in fact, have muscles now."

Will's eyes ran up and down his body. He was right. Only a year after he'd nearly turned to skin and bones and ghostly dust, Nico had shaped up well. He started eating right and working out with Will.

"Yeah," Will huffed. "You do."

He watched Nico's cheeks turn red.

"Uh, can we not go to the infirmary?" Nico frowned and paused where they were. "It's just...I don't want all my siblings coming in and checking out my injured butt like I know they'll do."

"Well, I can tell them not to."

He shook his head. "But they will. They think I don't mind everyone seeing my body."

"You do walk around in cut or shirts," Nico grinned. Will rolled his eyes but didn't smile. Nico frowned. "You really don't like people seeing your ass?"

The way he said it sent heat searing through Will's body. He bit his lip and sighed. "It's a personal area. And I don't know...I'm not a fan of my butt, okay?" Nico seemed more than surprised, but Will couldn't meet his intense gaze. He kept rambling. "Besides, there's a flu going around and they're overwhelmed and they'll be mad that I ditched them only to get hurt."

Nico seemed annoyed. "You deserve to have a little fun, too, Will." He couldn't look at him without his heart bursting open. "Is it okay if I look at your butt?" The moment he said it, Will smirked, and Nico flushed. "Uh, not like that! I mean, you've got a nice ass so I'd love to look at it, but that's not what I meant! I meant -,"

"Uh, yeah, I guess you kind of have to," Will hissed in pain as Nico set him down on his stomach on their beach towels. "I brought a first aid kit."

Nico rummaged through the bag Will brought until he found it. He opened it and stared. Will laughed through the pain. "First throw some alcohol on it." Will winced when he did. Nico chuckled. "What?"

"I don't get why you don't like your ass. Even all clenched and in pain they're..."

"They're what?" Will asked, his heart pounding. He so wished it wasn't Nico who was doing this, but he didn't know many other people who wouldn't bring the rest of camp over to check out the pretty seashell in Will Solace's ass.

"Never mind." Nico breathed with a hitch in his words.

Will didn't know if that was good or bad. His stomach dropped. "Uh, now try pulling it out." When he did, sharp pain made Will scream. "Stop!"

"It's at an angle," Nico murmured. "I think I need your pants off."

Will snorted. "Are you just trying to get me naked, di Angelo?"

Nico smacked him upside the head lightly, in an endearing way, if hitting someone could be considered a touch of affection. "Your dirty mind is going to cost you a lot pain, Solace."

Will chuckled, but it only made the shell hurt. He huffed. "Okay. Grab the scissors. There's no way I can pull them off. You're going to have to cut them."

"Maybe if you got loser ones..." Nico mumbled.

"What? You didn't enjoy the view? You're not helping my self esteem."

Nico laughed nervously as he snip of scissors sounded, ending the life of one of his favorite swim trunks. "The view was great, but I think I'll like this one a little more," he grunted as he finished cutting. Will's stomach was in multiple knots. Of course he'd fall on a shell with Nico. It couldn't have been anyone else but his crush. The wet material clung to him, so Nico's cool fingers picked it away. Will shuddered. It felt so nice.

"Okay. Do you think you can pull the shell out? I really don't want to have to cut it out because any large and it will need stitches." Will waited on a response. The only message telling him Nico was still there was his hand on his uninjured butt cheek, resting there as if he were tired. "Nico?"

"Huh?" Will looked over his shoulder and noticed how dark Nico's eyes were. Warmth filtered into his heart.

 _Oh gosh. Was he...does he like my butt?_

"Nico. Are you okay?" Will asked with mirth in his voice. Nico cleared his throat and met his eyes with chagrin.

"Yeah. Um, don't be ashamed about your butt. It's as nice as your abs," Nico mumbled as if it weren't intentional. "This may hurt..."

With one yank, Nico pulled the shell the size of a tennis ball out of his butt. Will grunted and saw white, but it passed. "Will! It's bleeding! What do I do?"

Will cursed. He need him to wrap the wound, but there was no way Nico was seeing his junk the same day he saw his bare ass. "Um. Rub some salve on it and tape a bandage on it."

Nico's gulp was audible. When his hands made contact with Will's butt, he groaned. He passed it off as in pain, but really he loved the feel of his dainty fingers over him, even if it was for medical purposes.

By the time it was done, Will was half hard. "Do you want to go in now?" Nico asked with distaste. Will paled. He could _not_ go in right now.

"No. Let's stay out here!" Will suggested.

Nico coughed. "Okay, but...you're going to get sunburned."

"Kids of Apollo only get tan, Neeks. Dad may forget about us from time to time, but he's not gonna burn us," Will scoffed.

"No, I think you need sun screen." Before Will said a word, Nico's hands slathered his butt with white, and Will instantly became fully hard.

When he was done, Nico laid down next to him and smirked. "I didn't know you were self conscious, but you don't have to worry. I like what I saw," he giggled. The sound was nice to Will's ears, caressing them in an angelic way.

"And felt," Will winked and lied his head on his elbows. Nico grinned and for a week Will never forgot how beautiful that grin was.

. . .

"I don't know, Piper. I'd rather let things fall where they may," Will said, but there was temptation leaking through his voice. He now knew why they sent Piper. He thought it was because she should naturally be a love doctor, but it was really for her perfect use of charm speak.

"You want to, Will. You want Nico, right? You really want him?" Her words were beautiful to him, and he found himself slowly nodding along with Piper. "Then let us help you. After tonight, you'll have everything you wanted. No more three years of abstinence."

It all sounded perfect to him. There was no harm in getting a little help. Gods relied on help from heroes, so why couldn't Will rely on his fellow heroes? Nothing could go wrong. They needed a little push.

"Okay," Will agreed. "But if Nico starts getting uncomfortable, you'll stop? I don't see him being a big fan of PDA."

Piper nodded as they began walking back to the fire. Nico was scowling at them with confusion. "Jason knows him well. We won't do anything bad. But we're also his close friends, so he may be more okay with it than you'd think."

With that, Will sat at Nico's side with a smile. "What were you talking to Piper about?"

Will grinned. "Safe sex questions."

Nico's cheeks heated up and he turned back to the fire. They all spent a while catching up. Percy and Annabeth were about to be seniors in college in New Rome. Jason took online classes while Piper also attended New Rome's college. They said Leo and Calypso were now Germany, visiting the world. Apparently, Calypso had trouble adjusting to the new technology, but Leo was the perfect man to envelope her into the modern world. Hazel, Frank, and Reyna were doing well, leading the Legion in a battle against a hundred Dracnae prowling the streets of San Francisco for demigods on the run.

"What about you two? Anything new happening here?" Percy asked, though he didn't know why. Percy and Annabeth, despite attending college, constantly checked up on camp. Normally, it was through Chiron. They were protective about this place. Will secretly thought that once they grew up and had kids, they'd send their child to camp half blood. He'd hope they would. After all, the child would be full-blooded Greek.

Nico shrugged. "I got yelled at for getting a tattoo." Will burst into laughter. He could still remember Chiron lecturing Nico about it. "And Will has been taking online premed courses."

They were all gasped and muttered congratulations. He shrugged. "I mean it's just annoying. I've operated on people, for goodness sakes! But I still have to learn how to draw blood? It's ridiculous!"

"Won't Chiron forge the documents? You're fully capable," Annabeth said. She knew first hand how skilled he was with medicine. He could still remember the commanding voice of Percy. His eyes practically said if he let Annabeth die, then Will would die as well. He could definitely be intimidating when he needed to be.

"No," Will sighed. "He said he will for medical school, but I need to have a major and all that shit for college."

Piper gaped. "I wasn't aware you curse, Will!"

Nico snorted and elbowed him in the side. "Are you kidding? You should see when he gets all worked up. His face goes red and he lets every shit, fuck, and damn fly!"

"Do not!"

"Yes!" Nico laughed. Will huffed and shoved his shoulder.

* * *

 **A/N: I wrote this on my phone, remember. Can I get three reviews for a part 2? THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE VERY SMUTTY AND ORGY-TASTIC. Let me feel the love/grossed out rants please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, and I may be very embarrassed to admit that I own the plot…it's all mine.**

 **WARNING: this is the dirtiest shit I've written. It turns into a part orgy or however you spell it. But then I reread it and it's not nearly as good I as thought…so SMUT BE WARNED MAJOR SMUT.**

* * *

They continued retelling old stories, many of them coming from Annabeth talking about how annoying Grover and Percy could be, especially near food.

"Okay! Can we stop yelling at me and do something fun?" Percy demanded. Annabeth continued laughing.

"Any ideas?" Jason asked.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Piper suggested. Nico looked at her with big, hurt eyes. "Come on. Let's act like kids for once."

"Half of you are adults now," Nico said. He frowned. "Hell, we're all adults now."

She waved a hand. "Let's take a vote. Who wants truth or dare?" Everyone raised their hands except Nico.

"Will!"

"I love truth or dare! Lighten up, Neeks. It'll be fun."

He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Percy grinned mischievously. "I think he needs a little liquid courage," and then he produced a bottle of tequila. "Now everyone gets one shot at a time, except our two youngest. You guys get two. We've all got to witness your first time being wasted!"

"How do you know we haven't been drunk before?" Nico leaned forward on his elbows. Percy's eyes glinted.

"Because deep down we all know you're a good boy," Percy challenged. Nico's eyes flared and he accepted it by grabbing the bottle from his hands and taking a swig. Everyone cheered, including Will. It was a horribly unhealthy habit, but he figured once would be okay.

Nico shoved the bottle to Will. He counted to three, pinched his nose, and took a swig as well. Nearly choking afterward, he held a thumbs-up sign, and everyone cheered again.

"Okay, who wants to go first?"

"Me! First, everyone swear on the Styx to say only the truth on a truth turn until the end of this game." Piper grinned. Everyone took turns swearing reluctantly. It was a big thing to swear on, but they all did it. "Annabeth, truth or dare."

"Truth," she said. Annabeth never backed down from a challenge, so it was probably best she didn't choose dare.

Piper took her time thinking. "Is it true that you and Percy asked to have a threesome with Thalia?" Annabeth's face drained of color, and Percy nearly choked on his own spit. "Remember. If you wimp out, you have to remove an item of clothing."

She set her jaw. "Yes. It's true."

Nico seemed embarrassed to even speak up, but he asked, "Did she say yes?"

Percy rolled his eyes. "No. Said even if I wasn't a guy, that I was too 'goofy.'"

Annabeth patted his back. "I know he's an idiot most of the time, but he gets serious when it comes to sex." Percy nodded with a "that's right." Everyone cringed at the idea. Annabeth looked around the circle and her eyes fell on Jason. "Truth or dare, Grace?"

"Truth."

Annabeth had this one ready. "Is it true you and Percy have always wanted to fuck each other?"

Will almost fell off his seat. Where did these rumors come from? He surely hadn't heard a word, and he was a gossip king. Everyone spilled the drama while injured. It was almost becoming a form of payment.

Jason and Percy met eyes and burst out laughing. "Only if you two lovely ladies were involved...but I still don't want his dick near me."

"Same goes to you," Percy grinned. Those two were straighter than a stick, honestly. Piper and Annabeth held suspicious gazes before nodding appreciatively.

Jason swiveled his head directly at the spot in the sand that Nico and Will shared. "Nico. Truth or dare."

Nico glanced around, weighing his options. Will knew exactly what he would pick. It's what he'd pick every time as well. Choosing truth would be the easiest way for them to make him spill his crush, and that was not the way Will wanted it to happen.

"Truth." Will's eyes went large. Maybe he didn't have a secret to hide. Maybe Piper was wrong about his interests. For all Will knew, he was straight. But, he always had assumptions from the beginning whenever Percy's name was mentioned. And then the weird way Percy acted when Nico went up to him after the war...

"Who was your first kiss?" Jason asked simply because nobody knew this stuff about him. Hell, even Will didn't know this. He knew nothing about Nico's sex life. Now he grew excited about this game.

Nico leaned back on his hands and gazed across the fire at everyone. "Real kiss?" They nodded. "Nobody."

Their mouths dropped open. Jason didn't seem surprised, and Will honestly wasn't either. He thought it was adorable. Nico blushed and shifted his hands in the sand. Will copied his position, their hands 6 inches apart - too far.

"You're joking! Will! Kiss him!" Annabeth exclaimed. Will's didn't know what to say, but before anyone could process her command, she explained. "You're closest to him and single. Kiss him. He can't be an adult without having his first kiss!"

He expected this from Percy, but not Annabeth. Nico growled, "I already am, Annabeth." That tone. It was almost like he said, "If it weren't for you, Percy could have been my first kiss ages ago, so fuck off." But he didn't. Instead, he shrugged. "It's not a big deal."

Will leaned in closer so only he could hear, "It's not a big deal, but it's a fun one."

Nico smiled and shoved his body away from his, consequently moving his hand to only three inches away from Will's. His heart pounded.

"Piper. Truth or dare."

She grinned. "Dare, you cowards."

Nico's eyes glinted. "I dare you to wear a pink dress for the rest of the game. Steal it from Drew, too."

His innocent dare was enough to anger Piper. She stood and huffed, "You'll pay for this, di Angelo."

It took her ten minutes to steal it and change. While that occurred, they forced two shots down Nico's and Will's throats. Everyone else had a shot. When she came back, she was on a revenge path. She took two shots and sat in Jason's lap.

"You two boys are going to regret this." The dress was tight and too small for her considering Drew had no boobs. She was bursting at the seams. She looked good, but Will knew she'd rather be in anything else. "Solace."

"Why me?" Will squeaked.

Piper hissed. "Because the rule is I can't dare Nico back. So. You're my pawn." Her laughter scared Will, and Nico's hand inches so close their fingers were touching. Will nervously draped a finger over Nico's, hoping to still Nico's nerves as well as his own. However, it only intensified the butterflies in his stomach. "Will. Truth or dare."

He bit his lip. "D-dare."

"Will!" Nico sounded offended. He looked at him with guilt.

"I have to, Neeks." He bit his lip but his eyes showed understanding.

Piper grinned. "Make out with Nico."

Everyone groaned. "That's so unoriginal!" And, "Cut him some slack!" Or, "Leave a little room for imagination.

Piper seemed offended that nobody liked her dare. She leaned back against Jason and rolled her eyes. "Fine. Will, switch clothes with Nico. Every last piece of clothing."

"Even his lip ring?" Will squeaked. He adored Nico's lip ring, but there was no way he could magically pierce his own lip sterilely in a matter of minutes.

"No. But it does include underwear. Now behind the dunes you two go."

Nico seemed almost relieved. It left Will's stomach churning. While he was glad their first kiss - and Nico's first kiss in general - wasn't based off a dare, he'd much rather not have to change in front of him. Nevertheless, Will dragged Nico behind the dunes.

Their shirts were first, and that was the easiest part. Will politely pretended not to notice the way Nico's eyes ran over his chest, and Nico did the same. While Will was obsessed with Nico's tattoos that seemed to grow by the month, Nico adored his freckles. It was something they both admitted a while back. Smiling nervously, Will began to pull off his pants.

Nico paused. "Here's the thing," he sighed. Will raised an eyebrow, stopping at the zipper. "So...I kind of have weird underwear on."

Will grinned. "Please tell me it's the McDonalds ones!" Nico looked at him in awe. Will blushed. "When you were in the infirmary, I had to find you new clothes. I saw them. They're awesome. Lemme see!"

Through pure excitement, Will bounced in front of Nico and undid his pants for him. Nico grunted uncomfortably. "Sorry," Will confessed as his pants slid down. "Lots of practice and - OH MY GOSH!"

All over the white briefs were Ronald McDonald heads, smiling creepily. He now understood why Nico had them. On his body, it was both a sign of his favorite food and his weird side. Will also loved them because of how damn well they fit Nico. He swore he'd never seen a better outline of a man's junk in his life, and he'd seen a lot.

Nico laughed warmly and gestured to Will. He tugged his jeans off smoothly and bent over to grab them when he heard a little squeal from behind him. "Nico? You okay?" He asked, standing again. Nico's eyes moved back to his, though he was unsure where they were in the first place. Nico stepped forward a foot.

"Yeah," he whimpered. Will's cheeks flamed. "Okay. Turn around and I'll hand you my underwear."

Will scoffed. "Why am I the one who has to show his butt around here?"

Nico smirked giddily. "Because I've already seen your butt."

"Exactly. So if I get to see yours, it will be even," Will frowned. Nico scowled, but Will wasn't budging. Instead, Nico relented with a heavy sigh and a mumbled curse. Then, the boy turned around and slid his underwear off. And Will couldn't help himself. There was no way he could go back out there without feeling Nico's perfectly round, plump and pale butt. "Okay, here's mine - ah!" Will 'stumbled' forward with his foot caught in his underwear. His hips collided with Nico's bottom, and there was no way Nico missed his dick smacking his bare skin. Both boys grew quite, and Will had to stifle a groan. "Sorry..."

Nico's words came quickly, "No! You're fine, I just - here."

Will grabbed his underwear from him and handed him his. That would forever be the greatest moment in his life.

A few moments later, Will had the underwear and pants on. "Uh, there might be a problem."

Nico turned around in his baggy clothes and had to catch his breath. Will knew exactly what he was looking at. These jeans were small on Will. Very small. Small enough to see every outline in his body. "So...how noticeable is my dick?"

Nico flushed at that word and smirked. "Very." Will whined with frustration. "Come on. Let's go make Annabeth and Piper annoyed with their choice of men."

Will burst into laughter, and that was how they exited, laughing and teasing. When Will stepped into the light, everyone gasped.

"Dude...what the fuck?" Jason gaped.

"Oh, Percy, he's got some major length on you!" Annabeth slapped Percy on the back.

"It could be girth! He could have a chode!"

Will rolled his eyes. "I _don't_ have a chode, thank you. Now that everyone's got a good look, can we get back to the game?"

Piper was still laughing. "Damn. I didn't expect this. Can you even breathe?"

Will rolled his eyes. "Yes. These are stretchy."

Nico was chuckling silently at his side. When they sat down, they placed their hands back at the six inches distance. Will sighed. Piper was right after all. They needed a push.

"Annabeth. Truth or dare," Will said.

She raised an eyebrow. "Dare."

"I dare you to play the song you and Percy first had sex to." Will said.

"She's not going to remember-,"

In an instant, music blared from a speaker she had clearly brought along. Percy stopped mid sentence and shook his head with laughter. "This is how we know you're more on the gayer side of bisexual, Solace. Only girls and gays remember this shit."

Nico's body stiffened, and Will felt Nico's eyes boring into him. Will laughed nervously. He supposed by now his sexuality should have come up, but it hadn't. They always had other things to talk about.

Annabeth was about to turn it off, but then she thought better of it. "Piper. Truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to show us your stripper moves."

And sure enough, Piper had no shame in using Jason as a pole and stripping down to her underwear in front of everyone. Will had to admit she was one of the best dancers he'd seen in a while, but it could have simply been the Aphrodite effect. Either way, by the end of it, everyone had seen the outline of two of the four guys' penises.

After that, Piper managed to get Percy to admit that he had actually kissed Rachel Dare years ago, to which Annabeth slapped him. While they had a minor argument, everyone else took another shot. At this point, Will's vision was severely blurred. Nico's balance was off as well because soon his head was resting on Will's shoulder. He didn't complain.

"Will!" Percy shouted when he and Annabeth finally made it back to the fire.

"Huh? Oh. Dare."

Percy grinned and met eyes with Piper. She nodded her head. "I dare you to give Nico a lap dance."

"A what?" Nico asked immediately.

"Oh shit, I forgot you were from the 1900's," Percy laughed. "It's what Piper did but sitting down."

"He kind of needs a chair for that, seaweed brain," Annabeth pointed out. Percy frowned for a second until his eyes lit up again. "I've got it. Will. You've got to let Nico grind on you."

"Oh dear," Will whimpered. In these jeans, he was almost afraid he'd have an orgasm in Nico's clothes. Of course, he wasn't that premature, but it was still a high possibility with all his fantasies of Nico built in his head and considering it had been three years since somebody other than himself had touched him.

Nico's eyes darkened. "What if I say no?"

"Then you've got to remove your shirt and pants. The dare is just as much yours, and the bigger the dare the bigger the clothes."

Nico glanced out of the corner of his eye at Will, as if checking to see if it was okay. Will lifted his lips in a half smile. "Fine. But I get to pick the song. And you guys have to dance, too."

"That's not part of the dare," Percy protested.

"It's weird if it's just us with you four watching!" Will complained. It certainly wasn't too weird not to do it, but he wanted Nico to be comfortable.

"Fine," he grumbled. "But you two have to start so we have proof."

Will didn't understand why they couldn't just watch and dance at the same time. But in his intoxicated state, he didn't care. Will stood up and offered Nico a hand. He blushed when he took it, and they stepped away from the fire a bit as the music changed to the song Nico requested. Nico was both nervous and calm. He supposed the alcohol had credit of the calm. Still, he didn't know what to do.

Will took a chance and yanked Nico towards him by his hips. He spun Nico around and moved his hips to the beat with his hands.

Nico could move.

He fell back into Will, and he gyrated his body against the blonde. Piper and Jason led the other two in cheers as Nico rolled his ass into Will's groin. He couldn't help but let out a moan at the feeling. The other four got up and joined them. Will turned Nico away from the two couples as his hands inched lower than his hips. He wondered if Nico could feel his boner or not.

"Damn, di Angelo. You've got some moves - oh!" Will grunted as Nico really shoved his butt into him. Will's hands fell to Nico's groin and cupped him.

"Will," Nico sucked in a sharp breath. His head fell backwards with closed eyes. "What are you doing?"

Will didn't answer. He didn't sound upset. His hands easily found his member through the baggy clothes and he wanted to jump for joy. He was hard. And he was the best thing to feel in the world.

As the song ended, the girls stumbled forward laughing, but Will didn't let Nico go. He couldn't. He had to drag out the best few moments of his life. Nico's butt ground against him in a dance that made Will's head spin. It was so soft and plump. He wanted less things separating them.

"Oooo, Will's getting handsy," Piper teased as she rounded the pair. Nico opened his eyes and jumped away, blushing redder than a tomato, which was adorable with his elfish grin and pale white skin. "Will. Who are you going to dare?"

"Nico, truth or dare?" Will panted as he stilled his pulse. Nico raised an eyebrow and told him the latter. Will nodded and grabbed his hips again, pulling him back to their seats. "I dare you to sit on my lap for the rest of the game."

Piper murmured to Jason with confusion. "Can...can he do that?"

"I don't know."

"I guess it's okay."

"Sure. Why not?"

Nico settled in between Will's legs. "Watch the boner," Will whispered as he sat. Nico grinned and nodded, leaning back against Will's chest. Since the others' views were slightly blocked by the fire, Will's hands landed on Nico's lap, causing the little Italian to take a deep breath, eyes alight.

Nico dared somebody random. Will honestly didn't pay attention to what happened, not until it concerned him. Piper glanced around and shrugged, trying the original dare again. "Kiss Nico."

Will gazed down at Nico and shook his head. "No."

"No?" It was the first time somebody refused a dare. Piper looked around, surprised. "Will!"

"I said no," He grumbled and felt Nico relax into him.

Piper seemed on the verge of tears. "Well fine! But you have to take off two pieces of clothing!"

"Why?"

"Because you yelled at me, meanie," she pouted. Nico looked back at Will expectantly.

He leaned upward and whispered, "You've got nothing to worry about. I'll cover you."

Will smiled gratefully. In a swift movement, he pulled his shirt over his head. Then, his hands undid the zipper and button, which happily sprung free. He was actually relieved to take off his pants. It made his hard on a lot less painful. He stood up to shrug them off, and Nico practically pulled him down with eager hands.

"Is that Ronald McDonald?" Percy slurred. "Dude. Awesome!"

Will grinned and sat down, pulling Nico back to his chest by cupping his thighs. Nico leaned back to him and groaned. "Don't move your hands. And don't take those off."

At this point, the music was so loud they could hardly hear them. Will's member was pounding with need. He knew they were drunk, but he really needed something more. "Will. Dare somebody!"

Will had almost forgotten where they were. His hands, which had a mind of their own, unzipped the jeans Nico wore. "Can we do something else?" He really could stay here for the rest of the night if he had to, despite his growing need for the adorable Italian boy in his lap.

Piper waved a finger. "I've created a new rule for people who request to end the game!"

Jason chuckled as he seemed to be playing with Piper's boobs. "Of course you have. Let's hear it."

"Anyone who wants to end the game must do the ultimate dare, one that lasts even after the game ends."

Will gulped. "Okay. What is it?"

Piper consulted with Annabeth first. She kept casting glances their way. He heard bits and pieces from the girls. "He's pretty comfy...I heard they did it before...won't hurt...good nudge already."

Finally, they stepped apart and nodded. "You have to spend the night in Cabin 13 where the ghosts may haunt you and the owner may slay you!"

"Done!" Nico announced.

Will held up a hand. He wanted to get something out of this to make the four squirm. "As long as you guys have a foursome."

Their mouths dropped open.

Will held up a hand. "And we need proof that this happens. If you do this, I'll stay the entire weekend at Nico's."

"What proof?" Annabeth inquired. Will raised and eyebrow and looked between the two girls. Piper squealed with excitement and nodded.

"Finally! Annabeth, baby, come here!" She held her arms wide. Annabeth smirked and swayed her hips as she left Percy's side. Jason seemed nervous to watch Annabeth come near, but he lost it all when she bent down in front of the couple. First, she ran her tongue along Jason's jaw line up to his ear. She looked over her shoulder at Nico and Will. Will nodded. Then, her lips kissed up from Piper's cheek to her lips. When they kissed, they kissed with a hungry passion, like two magnets of opposite charges. Piper was the first to grab her ass, and then Jason joined in as well because everyone knew. Annabeth had the hottest ass camp-half blood had ever seen.

Percy was whooping and hollering, running around them at all angles yelling, "Hey! Let me in! I want a turn!"

"Why did you do that?" Nico smirked.

Will bent in close and moved his hand, pressing harder into Nico. "So I can jerk you off without them noticing."

Nico's eyes went wide, and he stiffened until Will's hand slipped under the baggy jeans and pressed into Nico's dick. The Italian's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fell back against Will. With a sigh of relief, Will's hand rubbed up and down Nico's member, enjoying the feeling as he grew harder and harder beneath his touch.

About halfway through, they noticed. And then they all crowded around them in their drunken states. "Go under his briefs. Do it!" Piper squealed.

Nico's eyes fluttered open momentarily, and Will prayed he didn't care. Because he didn't care. He wanted to hear Nico moan. He wanted to see him come. Nico only jerked his hips upward into Will's hands, dug his own into Will's legs, and closed his eyes.

The entire time, Will had been rubbing his own member against Nico's butt. Nico began to grind into him, and the pressure was building up. "Will," Nico moaned. Suddenly desperate, Will reached underneath his boxers and felt the warm beauty of his dick first hand.

"He did it!" Percy cheered.

"Moan for me again," Will commanded as his fingers played with the tip. Nico whimpered into him.

"Fuck Will," Nico cried, sounding like he was on the verge of pain and pleasure.

"Let us see!" Annabeth whined.

Nico continued moving his butt along Will's groin. One of Nico's hands reached behind him and slipped his underwear down, freeing Will completely. He groaned into Nico and bit his shoulder as his hand continued to pump

Nico for all he was worth. "Oh gods, di Angelo,"

Will whimpered as he thrust his body upward, awarding Will with one of his new best feelings ever. Nico's ass cheeks provided a teasingly perfect surface area for him to fuck.

"Nico," Will huffed because he was growing closer, way closer than he expected so soon.

"Dude, are they gonna...I think they are!" Percy exclaimed.

"Oh. They are _so_ coming. They're too far gone not to," Piper leaned forward more, urging her voice to intoxicate them. "Finish, boys. You know you want to."

Nico's butt clenched, and that did it for Will. His hand pumped Nico faster as he let out a scream of release, cum shooting all over Nico's back and in his hair. Nico fell apart into Will whimpering words in Italian. Piper cheered, but the others seemed to have been majorly affected by the two's orgasms seeing as Percy and Jason began heatedly making out with their faces against Annabeth's sizable boobs.

"I want in on this!" Piper whined. She ripped off her bra and practically shoved them into Annabeth's mouth.

But Will was no longer watching them. He was panting heavily, watching as Nico's eyes slid open. "Will..." he muttered, sleep calling his name. "That was amazing."

"There's more to come, baby. That's a promise," Will whispered and stood, adjusting his underwear back over his sticky member. "I want to see my cum in your hair more often," he cooed.

Nico nodded eagerly. "Kiss me?"

He adjusted the smaller boy in his arms as they left the miniature orgy and the fire. He dragged his feet along until they were in Cabin 13. Will pressed a kiss to Nico's forehead. "Tomorrow, Neeks. When we're sober."

Nico scowled and tucked his head into Will's elbow. "Stubborn ass."

"Cute ass."

Nico giggled dirtily. "You've got the cute ass. It's a bubble butt, Will. I just want to slam my face into it."

Almost at the bed, Will paused. "Slam your face into it? That's a new one."

Nico giggled again, and the sound would forever be burned into his ears as the best sound in the world. Well, maybe it fell below the adorably sexy moans Nico could produce. "I'm drunk and you're hot. Don't judge me."

Will tossed Nico onto the bed and snuggled up behind him, wrapping their sticky legs together. He pulled him close and asked as causally as possible, "Are you gay, Nico?"

Nico hummed and nodded, intertwining their hands. "Quite gay, yes. Why didn't you tell me you're bi?"

"Would you have really made a move if you had known?" Will scoffed. Nico hesitated before shaking his head. "That's what I thought. Just so you know, I've been in love with you for years now."

Nico rolled over and grinned. "I love you, too, Solace." With that, he pressed his lips to Will's in a chaste kiss as energy flowed through their skin like an electric current. "Tomorrow, I expect you to teach me how to do that for real."

"By the time I'm finished with you, you'll be a professional," Will promised as he tightened his grip around his waist.

The next day, nobody saw signs of life from the six demigods who played the game on the beach. But it was okay. They had a right to have some fun, too.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm a girl. I don't know if any of this stuff is even realistic that happens. I'm sorry! Also, don't judge me. I am currently talking to this dude who has the sexual mind of the most plain 'vanilla' person I've ever met and it's quite depressing. So my hormones are quite built up.**

 **BTW, I had a fangirl moment (again) at school because there's this guy who looked so much like Nico ISWEARTOHADES! He's so badass and adorably nico! And he acts like Nico, too. All quiet and dark but secretly he's a good ass actor. Ah!**

 **Also, I think I may continue this in the future 1 chapter or so. If I do, do you guys want it hot and sexy or cute and funny and kinda cute awkward? LET ME KNOW!**


End file.
